tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Stories and Stunts
Stories and Stunts is a series of online videos featuring merchandise of the characters on a homemade diorama-style background in the middle of a plot point. The videos are narrated by children, and unlike past videos, the characters interact with the narrator. Homemade figurines were also used as human characters, much like the Thomas Creator Collective. The first video was uploaded to the official YouTube channel on 31 August 2019. Thomas in the City Thomas in the City is the first Stories and Stunts video, uploaded on 31 August 2019. Plot During a passenger round in the big city, Thomas gets caught up in a race with Bulstrode. Characters * Thomas * Bulstrode * James * Emily * Lexi * Nia * Rebecca * Diesel 10 * Harold * Cranky Merchandise * TrackMaster * Wood * Super Station * TrackMaster Push Along * Wooden Railway Trivia * Throughout the video, a remix of Thomas's original theme can be heard. * Thomas' drawbridge jump is similar to his jump over Vicarstown Bridge in The Great Race. * Much of the footage is sped up during the race, with the stunts being filmed in slow motion. Goofs * As Thomas tells the narrator his job, he passes a set of points with one side having no buffers despite being a dead end. The footage is also mirrored as his lamp is on the left-hand side, and for a split-second, his number is backwards. * When Thomas leaves the station, his wheels move before he actually departs. * Emily is missing her tender during a transition. * Fishing line is visible throughout many of the movement scenes. * For a split second, Rebecca's tender is missing and she has a open wagon in its place. * When Bulstrode meets up with Thomas, James' tender can be seen on its side, and there are wooden tracks piled beside Cranky. Cranky also has tracks leading underneath him that end without buffers. * Adhesive can be seen in front of Thomas' rear wheel and behind his funnel whenever he talks to Bulstrode. * The drawbridge opens all the way, but when Thomas jumps it, the halves are farther apart, and the pieces are only raised by a fraction. * During the race, as Thomas is jumping onto tracks on skyscrapers, he lands with his rear wheels derailed. Video File:Thomas & Friends Thomas in the City Brand New! Stories and Stunts Thomas' Mountain Run Thomas' Mountain Run is the second Stories and Stunts video, uploaded on 7 September 2019. Plot Thomas's joyride through the mountains gets jeopardised when his loud singing creates an avalanche. Characters * Thomas Merchandise * TrackMaster * Wood Trivia *The boulders and building at the top of the mountain are from the TrackMaster "Cave Collapse Set." Video File:Thomas & Friends™ Thomas' Mountain Run Brand New! Stories and Stunts Gordon's Tall Tales 'Gordon's Tall Tales '''is the third ''Stories and Stunts video, uploaded on 14 September 2019. Plot Gordon tells the other engines about a loop-de-loop track that some engines weren't able to pass by. However, Thomas, on the other hand thinks that he can manage it. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Charlie * Hurricane * Nia * Diesel 10 * Victor Merchandise * TrackMaster * TrackMaster Push Along * Wood Trivia *A cat appears during Charlie's loop attempt and the final scene. *A snippet of Thomas' original theme can be heard after the Steam Team head for the loop. Goofs *At the start, Hurricane could be seen with Lexi's chassis and Emily's tender. *When Gordon tells his stories, he is on the roof with no clear way to get up there and Thomas, James, Percy and Emily are not on the track. The tender engines are also missing their tenders. *Adhesive and visible fishing line can be seen whenever the engines move. *The loop track is clearly meant for a diecast car range and the James model in the sequence is missing the tender. Victor also has his rear wheels derailed. *When everyone reacts to Thomas' declaration, the turntable has visible adhesive patches. *When Thomas jumps the loop, the others are off the track and while adhesive is seen on Percy's boiler, Gordon's has clay. Thomas also has adhesive below his coupling when he goes down towards the loop (some can also be seen on the track before he drops). Adhesive can also be seen on Gordon's wheels towards the end. Trivia *A cat appears during Charlie's loop attempt and the final scene. *A snippet of Thomas' original theme can be heard after the Steam Team head for the loop. Goofs *At the start, Hurricane could be seen with Lexi's chassis and Emily's tender. *When Gordon tells his stories, he is on the roof with no clear way to get up there and Thomas, James, Percy and Emily are not on the track. The tender engines are also missing their tenders. *Adhesive and visible fishing line can be seen whenever the engines move. *The loop track is clearly meant for a diecast car range and the James model in the sequence is missing the tender. Victor also has his rear wheels derailed. *When everyone reacts to Thomas' declaration, the turntable has visible adhesive patches. *When Thomas jumps the loop, the others are off the track and while adhesive is seen on Percy's boiler, Gordon's has clay. Thomas also has adhesive below his coupling when he goes down towards the loop (some can also be seen on the track before he drops). Adhesive can also be seen on Gordon's wheels towards the end. Video File:Thomas & Friends™ Gordon’s Tall Tales Brand New! Stories and Stunts Thomas the Explorer 'Thomas the Explorer '''is the fourth ''Stories and Stunts video, uploaded on 21 September 2019. Plot Thomas and his nervous sidekick Percy explore the old forest to find the loudest whistle ever. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Captain Merchandise * TrackMaster * Wood Video File:Thomas & Friends™ Thomas the Explorer Brand New! Stories and Stunts Category:Miscellaneous Category:Promotional Videos Category:Mattel Creations